


The Garden

by CurryFury13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts 3, Memories, New Hearts, RokuNami - Freeform, Somebodies, Twilight Town, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13
Summary: The War has ended, lives and hearts renewed. But what happens to those hearts once they are on their own? All those days locked away, no semblance of self. Perhaps solace can be found in the world around them.~A short and sweet RokuNami Fic written for a friend's birthday. It is set post KH3.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Garden

Namine hummed softly to herself, her colored pencils gliding across her sketchbook that laid in her lap. The golden sunset basked over the clocktower where she had situated herself, her legs neatly tucked beside her and her knees just barely over the edge of her haven. Anyone from the courtyard below just in front of the station wouldn’t be able to spot her up on her perch above, spare for the loose white fabric of her dress that rustled from the breeze.

It was the perfect place to hide away, alone with her thoughts, and creative mind. Here she allowed her ideas to roam freely, allowing her heart to fill the blank pages of her sketchbook with whatever it wished. 

“I don’t find you up here that often.” Roxas’ voice startled her from her work. 

She jumped with a soft gasp, her eyes darting to find Roxas peeking from around the corner. His soft smile turned into a grin as he snickered and waved. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He assured her with a laugh still in his voice. 

He walked out onto the ledge completely, two bright blue popsicles in his hand. Namine watched him settle in beside her, humming with a smile when he offered her one of his ice creams. She closed her sketchbook, placing it beside her with her pencils before she took it from him. 

“It’s alright.” She pushed her hair behind her ear, a soft giggle escaping her as she admitted, “I was lost in my work.” She took a small bite from the popsicle, the sweet salty taste making her hum in appreciation. “What brings you here? It’s not often I see you without Lea or Xion.”

Roxas chuckled, leaning back on the palms of his hands with his popsicle sticking out between two of his fingers. “Hey, even I need a break from them sometimes.”

Namine breathily laughed, getting Roxas to laugh along with her for a moment until he brought his popsicle back to his mouth for a bite. He stared out at the expanse of town below and the rolling green hills beyond, the ice cream melting on his tongue. 

“Actually, I saw you up here by yourself and thought you could use some company.” He admitted with a lopsided smile. 

“Oh,” she realized, unsure exactly how to respond as her heart fluttered in her chest. A heart with reactions she was still getting used to since becoming her own person. “Well--” her fingers twisted the popsicle stick between them as a subtle blush warmed her cheeks. “Thank you… I’m used to being on my own, but I never mind the company.”

“Yeah, me too.” He agreed, his brow quirking up when Namine looked over at him. “Huh? What?”

“I’m just surprised is all,” she explained, looking back out at the town below. “You’re always surrounded by your friends.”

“It wasn’t always that way.” He recalled, ruffling his hand through the spikes of his hair. “We were never supposed to exist, remember?”

Namine laughed under her breath at his words, her grip tightening around the popsicle as her chest constricted with a trickle of guilt. “I did say that, didn’t I?” 

“Do you ever think about it? The time we shared our hearts with them?” He asked, drawing Namine’s gaze to see the somber look in his eyes as he chewed on the popsicle stick between his teeth. 

“I--” she glanced back to her melting ice cream, watching a single drop of it dripping down along the side of the frozen treat. Normally she would smile and assure people that she was fine and that she had moved on from everything that had happened. But with Roxas… Somehow, things were different with him. 

Taking in a breath, she nodded. “I do. It’s something I think about a lot. Sometimes--” she placed her hand over her heart, feeling it thump against her palm, “it keeps me up at night. As if I’ll wake up to find that this has all been a dream.”

“Yeah, same here.” He agreed with a sigh. “Still can’t really believe it.”

Namine hummed in reply, finally taking another bite of her popsicle before it melted all over her. 

“I think... that’s why I spend so much time with my friends.” Roxas thought aloud, drawing Namine’s gaze even though his eyes were focused on the fields beyond the town. “If this is all a dream… I want to make sure to make as many memories as I possibly can.”

Namine smiled at the thought. “Imprint as much as you can on your heart, so if we do wake up one day, you’ll have those moments to look back on.”

“Exactly,” he beamed over at her, matching her smile. “What about you?”

“Me?” She asked, taking the moment to take the last couple bites of her ice cream to buy herself a little bit more time as Roxas awaited her answer. “Um-- Well, I don’t have the same view as you do. Friends are very important to me, but... I suppose I don’t have anyone to spend consistent time with as you do. Instead, I tend to a garden at the mansion.”

“The mansion?” Roxas repeated, turning towards her. “You mean the one past the forest?”

She hummed as she nodded. “It’s strange. Even after everything that happened there… It’s where I feel the most at home.” 

“I think I can understand why.” He admitted, his gaze downcast towards the stone ledge of the clock tower. 

“You do?” 

“It’s like how I feel most at home here in Twilight Town than anywhere else.” He looked back to her with a lopsided smile. “It doesn’t really have to make sense.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she smiled in return.

“So--- why a garden?” He asked. 

She blinked, a soft blush warming the tips of her ears as she looked away. “I started a garden behind the mansion when I first lived there. I wasn’t completely sure what I was doing, but it provided a nice distraction from everything.” Her eyes slid shut as she placed her hand over her heart and explained. “There was something beautiful about being able to create a new life… Life that would still be there even after I had faded. My only chance to leave a lasting mark on the world.”

Roxas was silent for a moment, leaving Namine to her memories. She opened her eyes, glancing over at him to see his brow furrowed as his gaze focused on the sunset beyond the hillside. 

“I’ve never thought about it like that,” he admitted with a soft tone. Glancing over at her, he asked, “And it’s still there?”

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded, a smile tipping the corner of her lips as she recalled. “It was a little worse for wear when I returned, but with a little love and care, it’s thriving again.”

“I’d like to see it,” he told her, putting up his hands when Namine’s eyes widened and darted to him. “I-I mean, if you wouldn’t mind showing me.”

A giggle escaped as her hand went to her mouth, causing Roxas to chuckle as he rubbed the back of his hair with a sheepish smile. 

“It’s not much,” she told him, clasping her hands in her lap. “But, I wouldn’t mind showing it to you.”

“Then let’s go!” Roxas hopped up, holding out his hand for Namine. 

She looked between him and his outstretched hand, sometimes forgetting how eager he was about things that excited him. A smile spread over her lips as she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. He beamed a grin, before going behind her and gathering up her art supplies for her. 

“Ready?” He asked, holding out his hand for her again once her art supplies were carefully tucked underneath his arm. 

With another giggle, Namine placed her hand in his a warmth blushing her cheeks as she nodded. 

“Ready.”


End file.
